Ghost
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Ichigo senses someone has been following him, looking at him through gentle eyes. Curious, he approaches Byakuya for help in identifying his ghost...Ichigo/Tetsuya, yaoi, mention of mpreg...A Birthday Story for Tetsuya! :)


**Ghost**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(This sweet little oneshot is for my birthday boy, Tetsuya! Happy Birthday, Tetsuya! Lots of love is still coming his way as June comes to a close! Mirage, Fuketsu no Goten, The Pureblood Protectors, Bearers Part 3: The Brotherhood, Fire Across the Sky and Soul Balance are all on the way. I also have been asked about doing a sequel to Making Rain While I Cry that will feature more of the Ichigo/Minori pairing. It's going to be a busy week, then as we reach July 1st, it's Ichigo and Grimmjow's birthday month. Enjoy the oneshot. I'm off for a birthday lunch, cause, yeah, it's my birthday today too! Let us eat cake! And ice cream! Tetsuya loves ice cream! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo sensed familiar eyes watching him as he was sure they had been for a pretty long time.

 _It's my ghost again._

 _I've never been very good at reiatsu sensing. Byakuya teases me about it all of the time. I guess he's right that it would do me some good to be able to know when something is headed my way or to be able to find someone quickly if I need to, but…I just suck at reiatsu sensing._

He leaned back against the trunk of a little sakura tree within a pretty park near the sixth division. His training done for the morning, he had gone for a run, then escaped into the streets to avoid his father until after the boring elders meeting he would rather have died than to attend.

 _I know I'm going to lead someday, but those old men bore the hell out of me. And when they don't bore me, they drive me crazy with their stupid ideas. I mean, they have been pretty good about the fact I wasn't raised here, but they can't for the life of them let go of the marriage thing. I guess the quincy war really spooked everyone. They're marrying off people left and right. But I don't want to get married yet. I've never even been in love._

He had stopped in the park to rest and had sensed the person as he sat down beneath the tree he was under. He held up the little origami flower he had found in the grass.

 _And then, I found this…a clue? Or just something some kid dropped? I don't know._

He felt it again, quite suddenly. That little shift in the air. It was like what he felt when Byakuya was nearby, but slightly different. While Byakuya's reiatsu was imposing, this one was softer and seemed to blend in with their surroundings. He closed his eyes and focused, and he caught the mingled scents of sakura and fine leather.

"Is someone there?" he asked, looking around.

The reiatsu swiftly faded and the scents he had caught disappeared. Ichigo shook his head and sighed.

 _I wonder if the Gotei 13 or Central 46 is having me followed. I know it's not my own attendant. And I've sensed this reiatsu before. I know I have. Damn. It's annoying how I can't figure this out. Maybe my dad is just teasing me, trying to get me to practice this, but I'm just not in the mood. Whatever this is, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Maybe I should ask Byakuya._

He glanced in the direction of the sixth division and sensed that Byakuya was, in fact, there.

 _His reiatsu's easy to recognize._

He stood and stretched, pausing to shake out the ginger strands of his hair. Then, he set out at a walk, heading for the sixth division. As he walked, he could feel a pair of eyes watching him, but he couldn't tell from which direction. The eyes didn't feel imposing or sneaky, but had a gentler, more soulful feel to them. And where being followed had made Ichigo want to be angry, now curiosity was burning in his chest.

 _Who is this person, and why would they be watching me?_

His step quickened and he soon found himself at the sixth division headquarters. He approached the door and entered the office, where he found Renji at his desk near the front, while Byakuya worked quietly at his desk on the far side of the room.

"Hey Ichigo," Renji greeted him cheerfully, "What's going on? You escape from prince lessons?"

"Eh," Ichigo mused, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "something like that. I actually came to talk to Byakuya."

"Well, excuse me," Renji said, feigning offense.

The noble looked up from his work, his dark eyes curious.

"You wish to speak to me?" he asked, "What about?"

"Well," Ichigo sighed, "You'll probably think this is kinda weird, but…someone's been following me."

Byakuya and Renji exchanged questioning glances.

"Someone has been following you?" Byakuya repeated, his head tilting slightly.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, biting at his lip and feeling a flush at admitting his continuing deficiency at reiatsu sensing, "I've tried sensing the person's reiatsu, but it doesn't seem to be anyone I know. I mean, it's a familiar reiatsu, just not that of a friend."

"When did this begin?"

Ichigo thought back carefully.

"Ah…the first time I remember was at your place. At first, I thought it was you. I smelled flowers. It was while I was recovering after Aizen's betrayal. It may have been a healer. I don't know. Anyway, I've been feeling it off and on, sometimes at your place, sometimes around the Seireitei. And I feel someone watching. I was wondering if maybe, you know, the Gotei 13, Central 46 or maybe the second division just had someone watching me. I figured you would know, if that was it."

"I know of no order for you to be watched," Byakuya assured him, "In fact, the military and the Central 46 sages believe you to be trustworthy. You have proven yourself, Ichigo. But, if you are concerned, I could try to help you catch the one who is following you. You said that you scented flowers?"

"Yeah," Ichigo affirmed, "Sakura, and…something else, like leather. Sometimes, I feel a cool breeze, just gentle, you know?"

"Hmm," Byakuya said thoughtfully, "I am not completely sure, but I may have an idea. I will tell you what. I am going back to the manor soon to have lunch and prepare for an afternoon meeting. If you like, you can accompany me, and we will see about getting to the bottom of this."

Ichigo looked at the noble uncertainly.

"What is wrong?" Byakuya asked, "You want to know who this is, ne?"

"W-well, yeah," he admitted, "but it sounds like you're pretty busy. You sure you have time to help me with something that's probably not anything important?"

"It could be important, and it will be good practice to sharpen your sensing ability."

Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Not you too," he complained, "I know I suck at it. I'm doing my best to fix that."

"It just takes time and effort," Byakuya said patiently, setting his brush down and standing, "Come with me. I will help you figure out who this person is."

"O-kay," Ichigo said reluctantly.

"Have fun you two," Renji said, grinning.

Ichigo followed Byakuya out of the sixth division headquarters and they turned in the direction of Kuchiki Manor.

"So, do you sense anything now?" Byakuya asked.

"Just the person's eyes," Ichigo informed him, "Whoever it is, is nearby and watching."

The two began walking slowly down the busy street and Ichigo looked around to see if he could catch sight of the person.

"I always look around, but no one's ever there," Ichigo explained.

His fingers drifted into the pocket, where they found the paper flower that he had picked up in the park.

"Um, I don't know if it's related or not, but after I sensed the person in the park near your division today, I found this."

He removed the paper flower from his pocket and held it where Byakuya could see.

The noble blinked slowly, studying the pretty blue and silver paper and the very proper folding.

"I suppose anyone could have made this," Ichigo said, looking flustered, "You know, this isn't really…"

"Come," Byakuya said, turning away, "lunch is waiting."

"But…" Ichigo objected.

He let out a sigh and followed, feeling more and more ridiculous with each step.

"You know, maybe I was just imagining things," he suggested, "Maybe no one's really there at all."

"Oh, someone is there," Byakuya said with certainty, "It is just someone who is usually very good at being invisible."

"That's why I thought it had to be second division!" Ichigo exclaimed, glad that he wasn't actually imagining things.

"No, this person is not spying on you," Byakuya assured him, "I think you know that. You said that the reiatsu did not feel imposing or sneaky."

"No," Ichigo agreed, "It felt gentle. You know, like when the living world people talk about being watched over. We know it's shinigamis, but they call them angels."

"This person does seem to have protective intent."

"Someone is wanting to protect me?"

"Perhaps. But the person also does not seem to want to impose. That you found something the person left behind is telling. And the object, itself, could be enlightening."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You mean, you think that person dropped the paper flower?"

"I think that likely," Byakuya affirmed as they reached the manor gates and proceeded past the house guards and through the gardens, to a table that had been set for two.

Ichigo frowned.

"Um, Byakuya, how did anyone know I would be coming home with you?"

"No one knew," Byakuya said cryptically, "I was just supposed to eat with someone, but it seems that his plans changed. Sit down."

"O-okay," Ichigo said, looking confused.

He sat down in the chair, watching as attendants poured tea and set out their meal. His stomach rumbling from all of the physical activity and mental work, the Shiba heir dug into his meal, sighing contentedly at the perfect mix of flavors and textures. He had almost forgotten why he came to the manor, when Byakuya looked up from his meal and offered him an approving look.

"Thanks, Byakuya," Ichigo said sincerely, "Your staff really knows how to cook everything just right. Ours is good, but no one beats Matsuko's cooking."

"Thank you," the noble said, giving him a fleeting smile, "All of my staff is carefully hand chosen, and they are perfectly suited to the work that they do. The cooking staff come from a family in the mid Rukongai, in which most of the members are trained in that skill as it is handed down from generation to generation. The ones who tend the garden have done so for over two hundred year. And my attendants are all from a single subfamily that trains their children to anticipate and respond to the head family's needs, and to protect them as well. I also have a skilled security staff, which is led by my personal bodyguard. His name…is Kuchiki Tetsuya."

Ichigo gave him a surprised look.

"You have a bodyguard?" he asked, glancing around the gardens.

"Oh, you won't see him," Byakuya said, the corners of his lips turning upward, "Tetsuya is gifted with the use of what he calls waterforms. He is able to change the state of his body to water and use shadows to hide himself from view. Tetsuya is quiet and he is extremely shy, but he is also captain level and has a bankai."

"He sounds pretty amazing. And he's here now?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"He is never far from me," Byakuya answered, "A clan leader and also clan heirs must be carefully watched over. We have many enemies. As much as Tetsuya knows that I am powerful, he also knows that a stealthy enemy can be dangerous. That is why he is always near me…well, either Tetsuya or his spirit steed."

Ichigo smiled widely at the mention of the shy, beautiful, wild horses of the Seireitei.

"He has a spirit steed?"

"Yes. His Arashi is a black Arabian who is so closely bonded with Tetsuya that they share both eye color and powers."

"Awesome," Ichigo said, continuing to eat and completely missing the perplexed look Byakuya gave him, "I had no idea that so much went into picking your staff. That's pretty amazing."

Byakuya let out a resigned sigh, glancing over his shoulder and giving Tetsuya an apologetic look. Ichigo finished his meal and leaned back to stretch. So, you said that you could help me find this person? This one who is following me?"

"I said that I will try," Byakuya offered, "If you don't mind, I will need the paper flower that you found."

"Huh, okay," Ichigo said, retrieving the flower from his pocket and handing it to the noble, "Do you have any ideas about how to catch this person?"

"Just one," Byakuya said, "Try looking with your heart."

"My heart," Ichigo said, looking disappointed, "I…kinda thought there would be something a little more…you know…"

"What is more telling than your heart?" Byakuya asked pointedly.

"R-right," Ichigo sighed, "Well, thanks for lunch and thanks for the advice."

Byakuya gave him a measured look.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," Byakuya said solemnly.

He watched as Ichigo left, then raised his voice slightly.

"Tetsuya?"

His cousin appeared a few yards away and joined him by the table.

"We were supposed to have lunch," Byakuya reminded him, bringing an embarrassed flush to his cousin's cheeks.

Tetsuya's large, sapphire eyes met his cousin's darker ones apologetically.

"I am sorry, Byakuya-sama," he said softly, "I was…occupied with something."

His cousin's next words made his blush deepen notably.

"I think you have been preoccupied with something for a while now, have you not?"

Tetsuya looked down at the ground, struggling to think of an answer. Byakuya moved closer and took Tetsuya's hands in his, coaxing his cousin's eyes into meeting his again. Neither saw that Ichigo had turned back, thinking to ask Byakuya a final question, and was ducking behind a bush to watch them.

"Why did you never tell me?" Byakuya asked, "If you were interested in Shiba Ichigo…"

 _Byakuya's cousin is the one who was following me?_ Ichigo mused, staring at Tetsuya's lovely pale skin, wavy black hair and luminous, sapphire eyes, _Tetsuya is beautiful!_

"I was…only curious," Tetsuya confessed, "At first, I was only curious because he did so much to save Rukia-chan. I watched him to find out what kind of person he was. I didn't think you needed to be trifled with my simple curiosity."

"But then, you began to feel something else?" Byakuya inquired.

Tetsuya swallowed hard and nodded.

"He seemed good hearted, and even though you used to see him as a disturber of the peace, he seemed brave and protective of his friends. He is protective like…"

"Like your husband from the noble's prison? Like your Naoki?"

"Yes," Tetsuya confessed, "But then, I realized that although he has a gentle side like Naoki did, Ichigo-sama is not just brave, he is powerful and honorable."

Byakuya's hand rose to touch Tetsuya's cheek.

"And when did you begin to love him, watashi no itoko?" he asked.

The question made Ichigo's heart pound strangely in anticipation.

Byakuya's eyes registered surprise as tears filled Tetsuya's eyes and one leaked onto his face.

"It was when you told me how he came to you first, after the quincy war began. He came to you when I could not be with you, and he did what I would have done for Byakuya-sama, upon finding him alone, and near death. He comforted you by telling you Rukia-chan and Renji-san were alive…."

 _I did sort of lie about their condition_ , Ichigo remembered, _because I didn't want Byakuya to suffer any more than he was already._

"He listened to you and without saying a word, he comforted you that he would protect Soul Society," Tetsuya went on.

 _I didn't even answer Byakuya_ , Ichigo recalled, _I was so angry that someone had hurt him like that. He's a friend, a good person, and I couldn't stand that someone did that to him._

"Ichigo protects the people he cares about," Byakuya agreed, "And it did comfort me greatly seeing in his eyes that he would protect what I could not."

"While I was at the barrier, watching over the family, he was at your side, as I wanted to be, comforting you as I wished I could. I was crying because I felt your reiatsu fading, but then, I felt that your heart became peaceful and I wondered what person had helped you. When I learned it was him…"

"Ichigo is a very special person," Byakuya said softly.

"But he is a clan heir and I am a half-blood," Tetsuya said sadly.

"Oh, Tetsuya, things are not like they were when your parents were imprisoned for the fact that your mother was a commoner. And in the war, you also proved your strength and your strategic ability. If you are interested in Ichigo, I can offer you to his family. You are, after all, a Breeder male and you can have his children."

 _Tetsuya is a Breeder male?_ Ichigo mused, _But there are very few of them. I read that a lot were killed by people who hated and mistrusted them. It happened a long time ago, but…_

"Byakuya-sama, I don't want to just be someone that Ichigo-sama is forced to wed. I have watched as he reacted to people trying to force him to choose a bride. Love is the only reason that two people should get married."

"But if you never show yourself, how will Ichigo know the beautiful person you are, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya sniffed softly and brushed away another tear.

"Maybe it's better to just love him from a distance. There are so many people already who love him, and more than a few who are interested in him the way I am. I could come out of hiding, but I would still be invisible to him."

Byakuya let out a perplexed breath and embraced his cousin.

"Tetsuya, I know you are afraid. But you have been afraid before and you have conquered your fears. You were afraid when you were imprisoned for the content of your blood, but you survived and fought for your freedom. You were afraid of learning about your abilities, but you faced that fear and grew strong. I was never more proud than the day that you reached manifestation and we saw your bankai for the first time. Ichigo is a person, just like you. And if you are interested in him, you should not keep hiding and feeling miserable, you should allow me to introduce you. It will at least give you a chance to be his friend. Watashi no itoko, we can always use a friend like Ichigo. Whatever happens after that is up to the two of you. But, you should not continue to follow him in the shadows like a ghost. Give him a chance to know you. If he looks at you and sees you like I do, Ichigo will love you."

"I don't know," Tetsuya said, his head bowing and fresh tears running down his face, "He is Kurosaki…Shiba Ichigo, and I am just…"

"Byakuya's right," Ichigo said, standing up straight and stepping out from behind the bushes, "You should let him introduce us."

Tetsuya froze like a deer caught in bright headlights, his damp blue eyes widened in surprise and dismay. Byakuya gave Ichigo a questioning look as the Shiba heir stepped forward.

"Sorry, Byakuya. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I came back to ask you something and couldn't help overhearing."

"It is fine," Byakuya said, watching Ichigo closely as he approached the two.

"So, you're the ghost who's been following me?" Ichigo asked, giving Tetsuya a little smile.

"I am sorry, Ichigo-sama," Tetsuya apologized, lowering his eyes, "You must think I am horrible."

"No," Ichigo chuckled, "I think it's kinda cute. You seem like a nice person…and you make pretty origami flowers too."

"My late husband showed me how while we were imprisoned. It was a way of relieving the stress of being abused and locked up most of the time. We stole bits of paper from the trash and made little flowers. We liked them because they wouldn't die."

Ichigo's eyes softened.

"I get stressed out a lot, being a noble heir," he admitted, "Maybe you could show me how to make these to keep me calmer. Would you like to do that?"

"N-now?" Tetsuya asked.

"If that's okay," Ichigo said, glancing at Byakuya, who nodded affirmatively.

"I have a meeting that will take up much of the afternoon," he explained, "Tetsuya has no obligations for the afternoon, if you would like to stay."

"Sounds great," Ichigo said cheerfully, "Tetsuya, will you show me your spirit steed?"

"Arashi?" Tetsuya inquired, "Of course. He is just out near the training grounds on the other side of the gardens."

"I will leave you two then," Byakuya said.

"Hey, Byakuya, wait a sec," Ichigo called out, stopping him.

"What do you want, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, frowning slightly.

"Can I have permission to court your cousin?" Ichigo asked.

Tetsuya's blush roared back across his face as Byakuya kept frowning, but gave a slow nod of approval.

"Do not dishonor him or you will answer to me," he said sternly.

"He just can't stop being a hardass, can he," Ichigo chuckled, watching as Byakuya walked away.

He glanced back at Tetsuya, who was looking at him solemnly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Ichigo-sama, you know, you don't have to do this, just to be kind to me," he said in a quiet, calm tone, "I will understand if you are not interested in me."

Tetsuya emitted a sound of surprise as Ichigo's arms curled around him, pulling him close.

"What if I am interested in you?" Ichigo countered.

"You are only being kind because you overheard me say that I have fallen for you. I am just saying that I am a stranger to you. You don't even know me. You don't have to…"

Tetsuya's breath was taken away as Ichigo leaned forward and stopped his words with a gentle kiss.

"Of course I know you," Ichigo laughed, running his fingers through Tetsuya's silken hair, "I may not have seen your face, but I felt your reiatsu and your eyes. I smelled your scent and I saw the paper flower you made. And all the time that you were hiding I was trying to imagine what my ghost would look like."

"And you are not disappointed?" Tetsuya asked shyly.

"Do I look disappointed to you?" Ichigo asked, stealing another, longer and incredibly warmer kiss, "You are everything I imagined, Tetsuya, and more!"


End file.
